Herman Brood
Hermanus (Herman) Brood (Zwolle, 5 november 1946 – Amsterdam, 11 juli 2001) was een Nederlands zanger, kunstschilder, pianist, acteur en dichter. Brood onderscheidde zich door zijn herkenbare zangstem en muzikale diversiteit. Hij was de Nederlandse belichaming van het hedonistische credo Sex, drugs & rock 'n' roll. Nadat de amfetamine aan werking begon te verliezen, hij klassieke ontwenningsverschijnselen als incontinentie, epilepsie en delirium tremens vertoonde en de alcohol zijn tol begon te eisen, sprong Brood de dood tegemoet vanaf het dak van het Amsterdamse Hilton-hotel. Biografie Brood kreeg zijn eerste pianolessen in 1959. Op school kon hij niet goed meekomen; het liefst zat hij wat op een piano te pingelen in het verlopen fabriekje van zijn vader. Brood ging in 1964 naar de Kunstacademie in Arnhem en richtte daar The Moans op. De band deed veel optredens voor Amerikaanse militairen in West-Duitsland en Brood kreeg wel eens een pilletje toegeschoven om wakker te blijven. Zo begon zijn verslaving. In 1967 stapte hij over naar Cuby and the Blizzards. Hij ontmoette de toenmalige Miss Groningen Tekie Buissink, met wie hij een kortstondige relatie had. Op 24 mei 1968 werd hun zoon Marcel geboren. Toen de platenmaatschappij vernam dat hij drugs gebruikte werd hij uit de band gezet. Er volgde een onduidelijke periode waarin Brood regelmatig in de gevangenis belandde wegens inbraken en handel in drugs. Begin 1974 deed hij mee aan een Cuby and the Blizzards-reünie voor het VARA-televisieprogramma Nederpopzien. Vanaf dit moment pakte hij zijn muzikale carrière weer op. Hij speelde korte tijd in de Noord-Hollandse formatie Stud en nam een album op met onder andere Jan Akkerman onder de naam 'Flash & Dance Band'. Vervolgens trad hij toe tot de band Vitesse. Na het debuutalbum in 1975 verliet hij deze weer. In 1976 vond een cruciale ontmoeting plaats. Brood speelde mee in Cuby and the Blizzards, die voor korte tijd was heropgericht, toen hij in café 't Pleintje in Winschoten de naald van zijn injectiespuit in een prullenmand liet vallen. De eigenaar van het café, Koos van Dijk, kwam binnen toen Brood in de prullenmand op zoek was naar zijn naald. In plaats van Brood buiten de deur te zetten, keerde Van Dijk de prullenmand om en zocht ijverig mee. Vanaf dat moment trad Van Dijk op als Broods manager; hij zou dit blijven tot Broods dood in 2001. thumb|right|160px|Herman Brood in 2000. Brood verliet Cuby and the Blizzards en begon zijn eigen formatie: Herman Brood & His Wild Romance (zie ook: Wild Romance). In 1977 kwam het album Street uit dat enthousiast werd ontvangen. In 1978 volgde Shpritsz. De single Saturday Night werd een grote hit. Duitsland en Frankrijk raakten geïnteresseerd. Brood werkte in 1979 mee aan de film Cha Cha van Herbert Curiël en trad in de film in het huwelijk met punk-operazangeres Nina Hagen. In hetzelfde jaar vertrok hij naar de Verenigde Staten. Maar een Amerikaanse tournee werd geen succes en het in de VS geproduceerde album Go Nutz (1980) werd zowel daar als in Nederland afgekraakt. Hierop viel Wild Romance uit elkaar en zakte de carrière van Brood in. In 1985 trad hij in het huwelijk met Xandra Jansen, samen hadden ze twee kinderen, Lola (1985) en Holly (1994), en een aangenomen dochter Brenda (1979). Zijn dochter Holly zong in Kinderen voor Kinderen (2006) en Kinderen Zingen Met Sterren (2008). In de jaren daarna waaierde zijn carrière uit. Brood acteerde in een toneelstuk en een speelfilm, maar vooral in zijn eigen leven. Ook werd hij steeds actiever als kunstschilder. Hij werkte op groot formaat en met felle kleuren, waarbij zijn werk stond in de traditie van de Cobra. De keuze voor primaire kleuren kwam grotendeels voort uit noodzaak, omdat hij kleurenblind was. Vaak bracht hij met zwarte verf letters aan op zijn werk. De handtekening 'brood' vormt veelal een opvallend onderdeel van het schilderij. Ondanks het kleurgebruik hebben de schilderijen een wat trieste uitstraling. Brood bleef daarnaast actief in de muziek, maar zijn albums uit deze periode haalden niet meer het niveau van Shpritsz. Beroemd werd hij met zijn openlijke uitspraken in de pers over seks en drugsgebruik. Hij genoot van alle aandacht en werd de bekendste harddrugsgebruiker in Nederland; de 'nationale knuffeljunk'. right|thumb|130px|Het graf van Herman Brood. Door het gebruik van alle genotmiddelen was zijn lichaam tegen 2001 geheel uitgeleefd. Pogingen om af te kicken hadden geen succes. Toen het leek alsof hij nog maar een paar maanden te leven had nam Brood zelf het heft in handen en pleegde zelfmoord. Op 11 juli 2001 sprong hij van het Amsterdamse Hilton Hotel met in zijn binnenzak een briefje waarop stond: "maak er nog een groot feest van". Men stond perplex, evenals zijn platenlabel, omdat Brood – volgens Henkjan Smits – bezig zou zijn aan een groot project, namelijk een jaren-vijftigsoulplaat met een groot orkest en onder meer samenwerkingen met Ann Peebles en Ray Charles. In de periode kort na zijn dood ontstond een levendige handel in schilderijen en zeefdrukken van Brood, waarbij ook vervalsingen opdoken. In 2006 schreef Wild Romance-gitarist Dany Lademacher een boek over zijn periode met Herman Brood. Later dat jaar verscheen de film Wild Romance waarin Daniël Boissevain de rol van Herman Brood speelde. Zeven jaar na de dood van Herman Brood, werd er in 2008 een onbekend nummer van de zanger gevonden en uitgebracht. Papa komt vanavond niet thuis is een samenwerking met rapper MC Drama, destijds een vriend van Brood. Samen schreven zij het nummer in 1998. Tentoonstelling Na Broods overlijden was in 2002 in het Cobra Museum in Amstelveen een eerste overzichtstentoonstelling van zijn werk te zien, met daarnaast foto's, gemaakt door zijn vriend, de fotograaf Anton Corbijn. Eerder was het werk van Brood museaal nooit erkend. Er waren echter wel veel liefhebbers en zijn schilderwerk werd goed verkocht. In december 2005 werd in Wageningen een Herman Brood-museum geopend. Het museum, dat gratis toegankelijk is, beschikt over de grootste collectie originele schilderijen, zeefdrukken en tekeningen. Daarnaast zijn er altijd wat beschilderde sculpturen/objecten, een zeer uitgebreide collectie (zeldzame) lp's en singles, de originele botsauto van Brood en een aantal van zijn persoonlijke bezittingen te bezichtigen. Op 5 november 2006 werd er in de rock art-galerie in Hoek van Holland een expositie geopend over Herman Brood onder de titel Brood's leven. Hier was een gecombineerd overzicht te zien van Herman Broods muziek en kunst. Van 5 november 2006 tot 28 januari 2007 werd het volledige atelier overgeplaatst naar het Groninger Museum om daar ter ere van de film Wild Romance, die tevens in Groningen in première ging, tentoongesteld te worden. De tentoonstelling, genaamd Cha Cha. Fenomeen Herman Brood, richtte zich op het atelier van de kunstenaar, de plek waar Brood veel van zijn schilderijen maakte, muziek componeerde, teksten schreef, vaak sliep en zijn onconventionele levenswijze vrij spel had. Zijn echte atelier nabij het Spui in Amsterdam was sinds de dood van Brood vrijwel onaangeroerd gebleven. In april 2008 werd het atelier uiteindelijk toch ontruimd. Vanaf 1 november 2010 zijn er 25 grote werken van Herman Brood te zien in het WestCord Art Hotel in Amsterdam. Films *'' Cha Cha (1979) *'' Stadtrand (1988) (Speelfilm, Duitsland, regie Volker Führer) *'' Rock 'N Roll Junkie (1994) (Documentaire; samengesteld door Jan Eilander) *'' Wild Romance (2006-11-05) (Regie Jean van de Velde, biopic, won Gouden Kalf in 2007 voor 'Beste Acteur', Marcel Hensema speelde Hermans manager Koos van Dijk.) *'' Total Love (2000) (Cult Movie uit Israël) *'' Herman Brood Uncut (2006). Onbewerkt materiaal uit het leven van Brood, samengesteld door Jan Eilander. *'' Herman Brood, a Star Like Me (2008) Documentaire samengesteld uit archief. Producent seriousFilm, regie Peter Scholten. Trivia * Bart Chabot schreef een vierdelige Brood-biografie. * In Zwolle is een wandel/steproute over Herman Brood. * In Zwolle staat een standbeeld van Herman Brood door Frank Rosen bij poppodium Hedon. Dit standbeeld is tijdelijk ter bescherming inclusief sokkel naar een veilige plaats gebracht, uit angst voor diefstal (voor het materiaal). * Brood werd eind 1967 tijdens een feestje in Den Haag samen met Jay Baar (drummer van de Q'65) gearresteerd voor het bezit van verdovende middelen. Tijdens zijn voorarrest viel Cuby + Blizzards uit elkaar. Toen hij weer vrij kwam was de breuk tussen Harry Muskee en Eelco Gelling inmiddels gelijmd en kon Brood deel uit gaan maken van een nieuwe bezetting van C+B. * Alle nummers op de CD van Black Francis (ex-Pixies), getiteld Bluefinger uit 2007, zijn geïnspireerd op Herman Brood. Het bevat zelfs één cover van Brood: You Can't Break a Heart and Have It, opgenomen in 1996 voor Kid stuff, maar uiteindelijk niet eerder uitgebracht dan op de Brood Box. De titel van deze CD, Bluefinger, verwijst naar de geboortestad van Brood, Zwolle: Blauwvinger is een oude geuzennaam voor een Zwollenaar. * Herman Brood bracht met theatergezelschap Hollandia eind jaren tachtig een theaterstuk dat op verschillende locaties, waaronder IJmuiden, is uitgevoerd. Het speelde zich af in de kleine geblindeerde touringcar-bus waarin de bezoekers onderdeel waren van het stuk. Brood was gekleed in een militair costuum en werd bijgestaan door een aantal militant uitziende stewardessen. Een daarvan werd gespeeld door Carine Crutzen. Discografie Albums * Showbiz Blues (1975) * Vitesse (1976) * Street (1977) * Shpritsz (1978) * Cha Cha (1978) * Go Nutz (1980) * Wait a Minute... (1980) * Modern Times Revive (1981) * Frisz & Sympatisz (1982) * The Brood (1984) * Bühnensucht/Live (1985) * Yada Yada (1988) * Hooks (1989) * Freeze (1990) * Saturday Night Live! (1992) * Fresh Poison (1994) * 50 The Soundtrack (1996) (duetten, gemaakt voor zijn 50e verjaardag) * Herman Brood 1977-1997 20 Years of Rock & Roll * Back On The Corner (1999) * Ciao Monkey (2000) * My Way (2001) * Final (2006) * Brood Box, including Kidstuff (2006) Singles Gebaseerd op gegevens van de Nederlandse Top 40. *1978 #23 Saturday Night (& His Wild Romance) *1978 #30 Still believe (& His Wild Romance) *1979 #17 Maak van uw scheet een donderslag (als Breedbekkikkers) *1979 #9 Never be clever (& His Wild Romance) *1979 #13 I love you like I love myself (& His Wild Romance) *1980 #11 Hot shot (& His Wild Romance) *1980 #33 I don't need you (& His Wild Romance) *1980 tip Blew my cool over you (& His Wild Romance) *1984 #10 Als je wint (met Henny Vrienten) *1984 #23 Tattoo song (& His Wild Romance) *1984 tip My girl (& His Wild Romance) *1984 tip Lady killer (& His Wild Romance) *1988 #27 Sleepin' bird (& His Wild Romance) *1996 #33 50 jaar (met Henny Vrienten) *1997 tip Pijn (met Van Dik Hout) *2001 #1 My way *2006 #35 Saturday Night (postuum met Armin van Buuren) Literatuur *Herman Brood, Stil daar is ie, SP: Amsterdam 1984 *Herman Brood, Sjongejonge: starrin' Top Dog, CNR: s.l. 1986 *Herman Brood, Zoon van alle moeders, De Bezige Bij: Amsterdam 1988 (gedichten) *Herman Brood, Lief Bloedbad, De buurvrouw: s.l. 1994 *Herman Brood, Woedend licht, Creatique / Dollart Collection: De Rijp 2000 *Herman Brood, Kwartjes vallen soms jaren later, teksten en tekeningen van Herman, Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 2002 *Theo Stokkink, Herman Brood & his Wild Romance, Unieboek/De Gooise Uitgeverij: Bussum 1979 *Bart Chabot, Babylon Hotel, De Bezige Bij: Amsterdam 1988 *Jan Eilander, Rock ’n Roll Junkie over Herman Brood, Prometheus: Amsterdam 1994 *Bart Chabot, Broodje Gezond, Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 1996 *Bart Chabot, Broodje Half Om, Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 2001 *Henk van Voornveld, Bart Chabot & Hans Offringa, Ik kom uut Zwolle, vette pech, VVV Kampen-Zwolle-Overijssels Vechtdal: Zwolle 2004 (met foto’s van Gerard Wessel; beschrijving step- en wandelroute langs plekken die een rol speelden in Hermans leven) *Jan Donia, Souvenirs. Herman Brood, de schilder, 2002 *Bart Chabot, Brood en Spelen, Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 2002 *Bart Chabot, Broodje Springlevend, Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 2003 *Bart Chabot & Arjan Peters, De Herman Brood-biografie (Broodje gezond, Broodje springlevend, Brood en spelen, Broodje halfom, De Broodschrijver) Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 2006 *Daniël Germain Jean (Dany) Lademacher, Wild Romance, Een fijne hel, 521: Amsterdam 2006 *Arjan Peters, De Broodschrijver, Nijgh & Van Ditmar: Amsterdam 2006 (over de biografie van Bart Chabot) *Brigitte Tast, Hans-Juergen Tast, „be bop” - Die Wilhelmshöhe rockt. Disco und Konzerte in der Hölle Verlag Gebrüder Gerstenberg GmbH & Co. KG: Hildesheim 2007, ISBN 978-3-8067-8589-0. *Brigitte Tast, Hans-Juergen Tast, „be bop” - Rock-Tempel & Nachtasyl - Band 2 zur Legende. Verlag Gebr. Gerstenberg: Hildesheim 2009. ISBN 978-3-8067-8733-7. Externe links * Verder heb ik niks meegemaakt. Herman Brood mediafenomeen, /Geschiedenis, 38' 09" * Koninklijke Bibliotheek – dossier Herman Brood * officiële website * Herman Brood-museum * Cha Cha. Fenomeen Herman Brood, Groninger museum. * officiële website van Hermans zoon * * De Platenkast van Herman Categorie:Nederlands acteur Categorie:Nederlands dichter Categorie:Nederlands gitarist Categorie:Nederlands graficus Categorie:Nederlands kunstschilder Categorie:Nederlands pianist Categorie:Nederlands singer-songwriter Categorie:Nederlands toetsenist Categorie:Nederlands zanger Categorie:Rockzanger